Cursed Love
by dreamerdoll
Summary: EllaChar: After the ball, Ella and Mandy escape and go to work at the inn of Arieda's family. Char continues to look, but Ella does her best to stay hidden. Does he have any hope of finding her? CHAPTER ONE CORRECTED AND IMPROVED!
1. Ella's Getaway

**Hey, everyone...LilliannaRose and I have decided that it would be wise to go back and fix our mistakes in our EE stories...so, here is the first chapter, corrected and, in my opinion, much improved. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

Char tightened his hold on my waist. "Marriage is supposed to last forever, but friendship can too. Will you…"

I felt something at the back of my head. Hattie, dancing near by with the Earl of Demby, snatched off my mask. I let go of Char and covered my face with my hands, but was too slow. I had been seen.

"Ella!" Hattie screamed in the extremely annoying, high pitched screech that belonged solely to her.

Char gasped. "Ella?"

I broke away from him and began to run from the ballroom, just as the clock struck midnight. Outside, a useless pumpkin lay where my carriage had once stood. I continued to run, heedless of everything but escaping. As I scurried away, one of my slippers dropped from my foot.

I heard shouts behind me, but dared not stop. I would not be caught.

"Mandy!" I shouted as I reached the manner, then scurried to the kitchens. "I've endangered Char again, and Kyrria! What shall I do?"

"Back your things," Mandy ordered, thinking quickly. "We'll find work somewhere. Hurry."

I dashed to my room and began to throw things into the back. Slipping off my remaining slipper and gown, I stuffed them into my bag and donned my servant clothes. Mandy tied a length of linen into my hair as I straightened out my dress. She must have come in while I was packing, but I hadn't heard her. In her hand, she held a carpetbag, worn from age and use.

Nancy appeared at the door. "It's the prince. He wants to see everyone," she stated, voice low.

I didn't move.

She giggled nervously. "He won't eat us, at least I hope not. Come."

Dumbly, I followed, Mandy coming after me, holding our bags that Nancy had yet to notice. We were walking up the stairs when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Quickly, I turned. Mandy, holding a finger to her lips, pointed at the door next to us. Hattie's room, on of the rooms with a large window in the house. A window big enough for a person to easily slip out of. We stole into it, hoping Nancy wouldn't notice. She didn't, luckily, too fearful herself.

We headed for the window. "Where are Ella and Mandy?" I heard the voice of Olive ask from the hall. Suddenly there was a loud squeal of pain. Hattie must have stepped on her foot to gain her silence.

Char commanded, voice harsh yet full of hope, "Search the house!"

Mandy went out the window, and I followed. My head was just disappearing over the sill when Char entered through the door. My head was still sticking out over the windowsill. He didn't see me, but just as he was exiting, my foot kicked the wall. He turned back around, and his eyes snapped to the window, where my head was sticking out from. I scrambled down the large ivy that climbed the side of the house before jumping the remaining feet to the ground. His head stick out of the window, and, upon seeing me, he began to climb out. My heart filled with dread at to what was surely to come, but as I froze, Mandy grabbed my hand and ran towards the forest, not looking back. I followed, though with all my heart, I wanted to stay.

"Ella, stop!" Char shouted from behind me. He had gotten to the ground, and was beginning to run after us. I continued my mad dash for the woods, though the symptoms had already begun. I to stop after several moments, for I was beginning to become dizzy. The world seemed to be spinning beneath my feet. I tugged at Mandy's hand, asking her to countermand what Char had ordered. "Lady, keep going. Don't stop. Not yet," she whispered to me. I continued, relief filling me, but the dread still there.

The sound of footsteps behind us receded as we got deeper into the trees. We stopped for a few moments to breathe and make plans, for we were both extremely tired. It had to have been at least one in the morning.

"Where would you like to go now, lady?" Mandy questioned, breathing hard.

"I don't know."

"This is your decision, Ella," she informed me, voice strict yet still kind.

"Fine." I let out a sigh and tried to think. Suddenly it came to me. I wondered why I had not seen it sooner. Areida's family owned and inn, and I had read earlier in my magic book that her aunt, the cook, had just died, and they were looking for someone to fill her place. I explained the idea to Mandy, and happily she agreed.

I ordered a thorough search of the house. I searched every room I came across, until finally coming across one of the family rooms. Hattie's, from the look. There was nothing in it, unfortunately. I had had a good feeling about it-the door was slightly ajar, unlike the others in the manor, which were all firmly closed Just as I was about to leave, a sharp pang of disappointment filling my breast at again finding nothing, I heard a scratching noise outside the window. I was at it in two strides, looking over the sill in time to see Ella jump the remaining feet to the ground, stumble slightly, and be dragged away by her cook.

She looked back once, and I could see the fear etched on her face. Fear that I didn't understand. I ordered her to stop, figuring that she wouldn't listen, but attempting anyway, just to show her how desperate I was. Imagine my surprise when after a moment, she did. Or it seemed she did, as there was a brief pause in her stride before Mandy leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and again they were off, as if nothing had ever happened. But there was that one brief pause after I made my command. I didn't understand it. Why would she stop? She had looked frozen, as if she couldn't move.

They went deeper into the forest, and I knew I had no chance to catch up. I couldn't follow anyway. My people weren't with me, and my parents would be furious if I went anywhere without my appointed guard. Also, I didn't know the forest like Ella did. I would get lost within minutes, but Ella could wander and wander and still know exactly where she was.

So, I gathered my people, got my parents permission, and left. We stayed on the roads in the woods, never straying far from the path. I was anxious. What was the matter with her? Why would she run like that? Why was she so fearful?

We traveled to Bast, for I thought that was where she would go. After all, she pretended to be from there. It had to hold some importance to her. It was a four day journey, and we saw nothing of her the entire way.

She was no where to be found in Bast. Or at least in the first town. She wouldn't have been able to get too far ahead of us, because we were on a road and had horses. She might have actually been behind us. But then again, she may not have been headed here at all. From what I knew, she had nothing there for her, just as she had nothing anywhere else. We searched the forest around the city, but she was nowhere to be found.

Me men finally persuaded me to return home. "The lass will come back when she wants. Besides, you can always send out a party to search for her. You need a break, lad," Aubrey said to me, voice gentle.

I smiled lightly at his concern, and bowed my head in defeat. We were back at the castle in two days.

We arrived at the inn two days past. They gladly accepted us after learning that Areida and I had been best friends as finishing school. They liked us even more upon tasting Mandy's cooking. I was to help in the kitchen and do any other odd jobs, like Areida. We often waited tables when the place was busy. Mandy, of course, was the resident chef.

Mandy and my food was paid for as part of our wages, and we stayed at the inn. We had planned on getting our own home, but Areida's mother had told us that all workers needed to live there, for we kept late hours and got up long before the dawn. Not that anyone minded.

My room was the last in the building, right across from Mandy's and next to Areida's. It was one of the nicest, though no one liked to stay in it because there are chickens on the ground below, and they crow at dawn. But as I said, we were up long before the rising of the sun, so it bothered me naught.

Our friendship renewed, Areida readily forgave me for the things I had said before I had left, and though she was desperately curious, she never once questioned why I was there, for she knew I needed to keep it to myself, for the time at least. The days past quickly.

About a month after we came, I opened my magic book to find an entry in Char's diary. I often got these, but this was different.

My father announced today that I would be going to Ayortha. It is only six months, much less time than it was on my first, and only other, visit, but I grieve. This is time that could be better spent searching for Ella. Aubrey and Stephen say that we can search for our 'ogre tamer' as we go, but my hope is dwindling of ever finding her.

_Upon discovering from Dam Olga's maid that Ella was a servant in her own home, I was astounded. I could understand her running away. Having to live with those horrid creatures would be enough to drive anyone away, but to have to obey their every command? That would be awful. And she their own family! I didn't even believe Hattie could be so cruel._

_But then, she didn't run away from them. She ran from me. That tortures me more than anything. I stay up at night, wondering why she would do that. I had thought we were friends. It torments me._

_I am bothered by the fact that she claimed to be married when she in fact was not. Why would she lie about it? Was she embarrassed by being a servant? _

Another thing that puzzlers me is that she came to the balls. And why disquise herself and lie about who she was? We were friends. I wouldn't have been happy to see here, I don't think, at first, but I've missed her so. I would've enjoyed talking to her, knowing that it was really with she that I spoke.

_Ah, well, I had better go to sleep. We leave tomorrow for Ayortha, and I want to leave at an early hour It is a two week ride, so we need to make full use of the daylight hours._

I stared at the page in shock. He was coming to Ayortha! I had thought I could escape him here, but maybe not.

I consoled myself with the knowledge that he would most likely not come through this town. It comforted me for the next few days. I checked my magic book every day, hoping to see another thing from his journal, for I was still worried, but he was not writing. Or if he was, my book was not showing it. Wither way, I saw nothing more about him for some days.

We will near the inn that we had stayed at on our return journey the last time in several days. The one where the girl asked of Ella. I am not sure I want to return there, for I am afraid of her asking more questions, but my men say we should, for they greatly enjoyed the food. I agreed, though grudgingly, that we could return there.

Okay, so I redid the chapter! Finally. Lol. I'm so proud of myself-its much longer, I think. **(checks) **Okay, so maybe about a half page longer. But still, not bad, right? Anyway, its improved (I hope) now, so it should be much easier to read.


	2. Events in Ayortha

Okay, first i want to thank EllaFreak for the title suggestion. while i wasnt sure if it would work for the story, it worked for the first chapter!

* * *

He arrived today! I was so worried that he would see me, but he didn't. Mandy had asked Areida's mother, Mistress Rausti, if I could have the days off Char was here. I think she partially understood, for she agreed when she normally would not have. I will stay in my room as much as possible, though I will do the shopping as I usually do. However, Mandy said she would do something that would make me unrecognizable to Char.  
  
I walked through the market, my head bowed. No one would recognize me, for Mandy had painted my face with the stuff the court ladies used. It looked real. But still I was afraid of discovery. I did not want one of Char's men to find me. No one could discover this façade, no matter the cost. Char's life, and the future of Kyrria, could be the price if it was, and I would not risk that. I loved him too much.  
  
Tears streamed down my face, washing away the face paint. Tears for the life I couldn't lead, the lies I had to tell, but mostly for the love I left behind. More than anything, I wanted him to know I returned the love that he had for me, but he must never find out. And I continued to weep.  
  
As I walked and wept, I silently sang my favorite Ayorthian song, one that brought me much comfort. I remember the night Char sang it quietly in my ear, and all my bitterness increased.  
  
"Oak, granite, Lilies by the road, Remember me? I remember you. Clouds brushing, Clover hills, Remember me, Sister, child, Crown tall, Remember me? I remember you."  
  
"Yes, I do remember. Everything. your smile, your fingers, your handwriting, the hair on the back of your neck, how your hand felt in mine. Your laugh, your goofy grin as we slid down stair rails, the light that lit your eyes when you where happy. Everything." I said quietly to myself. As deep as I was in my memories, I didn't notice the person who came up beside me. He cleared his throat, startling me out of my reverie. Seeing who it was, I turned white.  
  
/AN I should stop it here, but that would be rather mean, wouldn't it? It bothers me to death when people do that. Especially when they never finish it! So, I will continue/  
  
"May I help you, Sir Knight?" I asked, making my voice a bit higher than it normally was. "Yes, mistress. We are looking for a young woman, about your age. She has dark black hair, similar to yours, light skin, and vibrant green eyes. Good with tongues, too." He eyed me.  
  
"I am sorry, sir, but I have seen no one fitting that description." I lied easily.  
  
"Ah, too bad." He sighed. "The prince is looking for her. Loves her very much, he does. Pity. I thought we had finally ended our search when I saw your hair and the way you walk. Guess not, though."  
  
I nodded, my sadness returning. "Excuse me, sir, but I must be getting home to my husband and children." I curtsied, not an easy feat with a basket full of food balanced on my head, and made my way back to the inn.  
  
----  
  
On returning to the inn, I ran into Char. Literally. Startled, I got up and dusted myself off. My basket had been emptied onto the floor. Luckily, everything was tightly wrapped. Pushing everything into it, I curtsied and walked quickly away, looking back every few seconds. He stood there, looking rather confused. I walked more quickly, going behind the inn so he would not look for me later.  
  
I climbed over the fence and took the back door in, startling Mandy, who was making bread on the counter.  
  
"Wha-" She looked at me, and sighed. "Lady, you frightened me! Don't do that! I didn't know who you where. Warn a person before you sneak in behind them." Mandy quit her lecturing and returned to her kneading. I rolled my eyes, set the basket down, and left. Heading towards my room, I noticed I'd forgotten my magic book in the basket. Sighing, I headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Mandy had already emptied it out, and my book wasn't in it. "Mandy, was my magic book in here?" I asked, though I was sure it was.  
  
"No, sweet." She answered, not looking back.  
  
Beginning to grow frightened, I asked, "Have you seen it? I thought I'd brought it with me."  
  
She was becoming annoyed, I could tell. "No, Ella. Go look for it. I need to work."  
  
"Fine." I sighed again, and walked out, thinking about where I had last had it. I was sure I had it with me when I went to the market, so where could it be? Suddenly, I remembered bumping into Char, and everything falling out of the basket, then hurriedly pushing it all back in. Frightened, I ran to the door.  
  
------  
  
I stood up, confused. The woman, young lady really, had left rather quickly. She seemed frightened. Maybe it was because I was the prince, and she was afraid that I would punish her. I shrugged my shoulders. I began to walk to my room, but noticed something sitting by my feet.  
  
It was a book, beautifully bound in red velvet with gold lettering that said something in a language I could not read. The girl must have dropped it when she had left so hurriedly. I picked it up, hoping to be able to return it to her. I followed the path I had seen her take, but when I asked for a girl fitting that description, no one seemed to know her. Defeated, I returned to my room. We will leave the next morning, I believe. If she does not return to claim her book, I will take it with me, I suppose. Maybe Cecilia will enjoy it. She has always liked looking at books.  
  
------  
  
I still have not found my book. I have searched everywhere and asked everyone I could, but no one seems to have seen it. This is awful. Mandy says she cant tell who has it, for she doesn't know calling magic. I do not know what to do. What if Char finds it? That would be terrible? What would I do? My magic book is my favorite thing, one of the few comforts I have. I see Char through it. I am still close to him because of it. I know his doings, his thoughts. This is awful.  
  
AN: I know this is short, but I promise to update soon cough review cough

thanks to my wonderful, encouraging reviewers. you guys are the greatest!

EllaFreak: thanks for pointing that out! i cant believe i missed it! well, lets pretend that mandy ordered her to be friends with Areida if she wished on their journey.

To everyone else: thank you so much for the encouraging reviews and wonderful suggestions for the title! im sorry it took this long to update, but i had to redo it because the second chappie i had really sucked. i was trying to get my sister to read it, but she refused. now i dont have my beta anymore! shes 2 busy with her boyfriend! woe to me! sorry, i get carried away.


	3. Missing

Chapter three: Missing

This is dedicated to my beta, EllaFreak. She is the absolute best beta, reviewer, and reader anyone could ask for. Thankyou sooo much! Also, thanks for all the great title suggestions. Oh, and for betaing it, because otherwise it would have taken my much longer to get posted!

We arrived at the Ayorthan castle yesterday. My men have been called back to Frell, unfortunately. They were not supposed to go back for two weeks, at least, but ogres were spotted and they are the best hunting group. I will miss them greatly.  
  
I was planning on sending home with them the book I found for Cecilia, but decided to read it first. I was always interested in fairy tales as a young child, but as I grew older I had less and less time to read them. I will like to read them once more.  
  
The strange thing is, when I opened the book today, a different set of stories greeted me. I have come to the conclusion that it was made by the fairies. After all, it has to be enchanted.   
  
The men left at dawn today. On other news, I have decided to continue my search for Ella in another way. I will send out messengers to every town. I have had a scribe copy what I want onto several scrolls. They will be sent out tomorrow.  
  
The Ayorthian king raised his eyebrows slightly when I made the request, but agreed. The messengers will leave before dawn on the morrow.  
  
A messenger arrived today asking everyone to meet in the dining room, in the name of the prince. Mandy and I decided that it would be better if I did not attend, so I stayed in the kitchen and washed the remaining dishes for Mandy. We have asked Areida and her family not to mention me. They agreed, confused, but luckily asked no questions.  
  
When Mandy returned to the kitchen, she was as white as a sheet. She collapsed into a chair, and I rushed to get her some water, worried.  
  
When she finally spoke, she said only one word: "Caught"  
  
After a few moments of silence, she explained. "Lady, they are looking for you. They had a picture, a very good picture. He's offering a reward to anyone who finds you. A rather large reward." She frowned slightly. "If you don't want to be caught, we need to leave."  
  
I stuck my chin out defiantly. "No. I won't run away. Not again. I've made a home here, and I'll keep it. I will hide if I need to, but I won't leave!"  
  
I knew Mandy was proud of my decision. "Okay, lady." She told me quietly, and we returned to the dishes, not speaking of it again.  
  
The next morning over breakfast, Areida's father spoke to me. "We will not give you away, if you do not wish it. I believe that the town's folk will tell no one, either. We are glad to have you here, Ella of Frell." I smiled gratefully at him He wouldn't tell anyone. I was thankful.  
  
We got word that Princess Cecilia is coming to Ayortha. It was said she misses Char. I could understand that one. I did too. I was glad he would have company, for he had no one to talk to at the palace. I wish I was there with him. 


	4. Cecilia's Discovery

Chapter Four: Cecilia's discovery  
  
Thank you again EllaFreak for the great suggestions, corrections, and ideas for the chapter title!  
  
(AN: I am switching to Cecilia's point of view for this chapter.)  
  
We are on the road to Ayortha. Father insisted that I take at least two maids and a nine-man escort. I, personally, think that it is a little ridiculous, but father insisted, and father's orders have to be obeyed.  
  
I told mother and father that I was coming because I missed Char, but that wasn't really the reason. I do, but I am coming because I need to get away from the palace. It is so boring there and I never have anyone to talk to. Char barely even gets to talk where he is at, so I figured he would like the company.  
  
We are at the castle at last. I am stiff and sore and looking forward to a nice, soft bed. We never stopped at an inn for the trip. Instead, my ladies and I slept in the carriage while the men at arms slept outside. Char was happy to see me, but he seems upset about something. Of course, he has since he returned to Kyrria. I will talk to him about it sometime later, but at the moment, all I want is to sleep.  
  
This morning I went to talk to Char. We sat before the fire in his room for a little while, talking about home, before I finally asked, "Char, what is the matter?"  
  
"You know Ella, the girl I told you about some time ago? Well, I fell in love with her, but she didn't know. We wrote each other, when I was here last time, and about six months in, I wrote her and told her of my feelings. I got a letter back some time later from her step sister, Hattie, that she had been married to a rich, old man. Hattie said Ella would have liked to marry me, for she would have liked to be queen, but she thought I wasn't interested. I didn't think Ella was like that, but there was a letter from her, in her own hand, saying that this was true." He sat, eyes closed, for several moments.  
  
"Then what happened?" I prodded. I knew there was more. His leaving for several weeks must have had something to do with this. He never even told Mother and Father what was wrong.  
  
"When I returned to Kyrria, father held the balls. I met an interesting young woman, Lela of Bast. We soon became friends. She was not after a crown. On the night of the last ball, I was about to ask her to marry me, for I was told that I had to marry, but before I could, Hattie untied the mask Lela always wore. It was Ella, disguising herself. She ran from the castle, loosing a slipper as she went. I followed, but was to slow. When I got to her house, she and the cook did not come out. My knights and I searched the house. I was looking in a room when I heard a noise outside the window. Ella was there, climbing down. She jumped, and she and her maid ran to the forest. I searched Bast and most of Kyrria, but she was no where to be found."  
  
I feel absolutely awful. I now understand what was wrong with him. He has a broken heart. I wonder why she ran away from him at the ball? It bothers me. And also, she hid herself so he wouldn't recognize her, but went so she could be with him. It doesn't make sense. I will continue to ponder it later, but for now I want to examine the book Char gave me. He says its magic. I've never seen an enchanted book before. I read several of the fairy tales before finally putting it down. Char had agreed to show me the gardens, and I would be late if I didn't get out there soon.  
  
The gardens are beautiful I think Char is glad to have me here. It gives him something to do besides think about Ella, which I'm sure is what he does most of the time. When he stops talking, because his face becomes stone almost, and his smile disappears. It worries me. What worries me more is that the light is gone from his eyes. I would like to hate Ella for doing this to him, but I honestly cant. I think she had her reasons. I think that she loved him, and no one would intentionally hurt anyone they love. Otherwise, why would she have gone to the balls? It was obviously to be with him.  
  
He told me of the messengers he sent out. There has been no news of her for almost two weeks. In a few days, the messengers will return, unfortunately. I know how much is waiting for word of her, but I don't think it will come.  
  
Reading from my magic book has become a daily occurrence for me. I have had it for ten days, and there has always been a new story in it when I finish one. It keeps me entertained.  
  
This morning, when I opened it, I was greeted by something extremely odd. There was a letter from father, who is in Bast, to mother, who is at home in the palace. I have decided not to tell Char for a little while. He would probably take it away. I don't want him to. I love it and I want to keep it.  
  
I found the most remarkable thing in my magic book today! It is a picture of two girls in a dining room of what appears to be an inn. But its not any two girls! One of them is Ella! I recognized her instantly, though I have never seen her. Char described her perfectly; her lively green eyes, light skin, and dark flowing hair. I have to go tell him! 


	5. Heading for the Inn

Chapter Five: Heading for the Inn  
  
"Char, Char!" I shouted excitedly as I banged on the door. Finally, it opened, and he stood there, rubbing his eyes and looking at me as if I where insane. Seeing he was in his night clothes, I realized my mistake: it was almost midnight. Oh, well. He would forgive me for disturbing his beauty sleep. This was far more important. I walked into his room and sat down on the bed, then opened the magic book.  
  
Seeing what I was doing, Char scowled. "Cecilia, it is the middle of the night. I am not going to read you a story."  
  
I rolled my eyes at his ignorance and kindly overlooked the insult. He hadn't read to me since I was five, why would I ask him to now?  
  
"Char," I began calmly, though I was bubbling over with excitement. "Look at this." I shoved the book into his hands. I watched as his eyes went wide. "We found her!" He shouted gleefully after a moment.  
  
I frowned slightly. "Sort of. We know that she is in Ayortha, and is working at an inn." In the background of the picture, there where the words Restaurant and Inn written in Ayorthian.  
  
"No, I recognize the inn, and the other girl. I stayed there on my trip here." He told me impatiently.  
  
He ran towards the door. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that I wasn't following. "Come on, Celia!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Unless I am mistaken, you might want to change first."  
  
I looked down and noticing that I was still in my nightclothes, rushed to the dresser.  
  
"Wait for me in the stables. I will leave a note saying where we've gone. Go to the kitchens and get some food and pack some clothes in a bag." I ordered before shooing my genius sister out of the room.  
  
After getting dressed and scribbling a quick note to the Ayorthian royals, I stuffed some clothes and a purse of money into a bag before heading to the stables. Cecilia was waiting for me, already mounted on her beautiful white mare, Dutchess. I quickly saddled Midnight, my horse, and the two of us made our way out into the night. 


	6. Surprises at the Inn

Chapter Six:  
  
I yawned. It was early morning and we had been riding since midnight. I would not complain, however, because I knew Char wanted to get to the inn soon. In a way, this is why I had wanted to leave Kyrria anyway. I wanted change, I wanted adventure, and I wanted to spend time with my brother. I was getting all of them.  
  
"We'll stop at the next inn, Cecilia." Char said from in front of me. Obviously he had heard my yawn. "But after a few hours of sleep and some food, we'll leave." Char hated having cold food all the time, so he would get a hot meal whenever he could. I didn't really care what I was eating.  
  
At the next inn we stopped, as promised. We rested, ate a nice lunch of vegetable soup and warm bread, then left. I couldn't wait until we got to the inn. It would take several days, I knew, but it didn't bother me. I wanted to meet Ella. She sounded like an interesting person. Besides, she would probably be my new sister-in-law. I had the right to want to meet her.  
  
I knew I would soon have to tell Areida and her family what had happened, why I was here. I couldn't bring myself to do it, though. I trusted them, but I didn't know if I wanted to tell them.  
  
Areida knows I'm keeping something important from her, something that isn't just about Char. It hurts her, I know. She acts the same as normal, but I can see it in her eyes. I have been getting looks when I walk down the street. Looks saying that I'm crazy for running away from a prince. Looks of disapproval for hiding and lying like they knew I was. Looks of jealousy for capturing the attention of a prince.  
  
Sometimes, when it becomes too much, Areida will go to the market for me and I will clean. I am grateful to her, to her family. I wouldn't be able to get through this if it weren't for them. I will tell them soon. Tomorrow.  
  
We are nearing the borders. We will be there soon, most likely tomorrow. I am glad Cecilia came with me. She is nice company. I hate talking to myself, for it is most of the time a one-sided conversation. Also, she made me stop and rest. If it weren't for her, I would ride non-stop, not caring that I was tired.  
  
"Mandy, I need your help." I said this morning as the two of us did the breakfast dishes.  
  
"What is it, Lady?" She asked as she wiped a plate dry.  
  
"I need you to order me to tell them." I told her impatiently.  
  
"Very well, Ella." She turned towards me. "Tell anyone of the curse you wish to tell."  
  
I glowed with pleasure. It was the perfect order. I didn't have to tell them, but I could if I wanted to. I thanked her and ran up to help Areida with the cleaning.  
  
We are only a few hours away. Cecilia decided that we needed to stop for lunch, so she found a nice spot along the road. We had sandwiches with cold meat from the last inn. After we finished eating, Cecilia got out the magic book.  
  
"Look!" she cried suddenly. "Here's another picture of Ella!" I scrambled up to get a better look at what she was pointing at.  
  
Sure enough. There was Ella in the inn's kitchen, smiling to someone, it must be her cook, Mandy, as they washed dishes. I stared at it for long moments, wishing that the grin were for me. I flipped the page only to find a Cinderella story. I found that oddly humorous. The same thing had happened to me. The beautiful girl whom I did not know the name of running out of the ball and loosing a slipper as she ran. The prince running after her. The only thing different was that the prince found her. I will find Ella too, soon.  
  
"Is Ella here?" I asked the serving girl. She turned white. "N-No, your highness." She stuttered.  
  
Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Listen, we know she works here. Now, is she in, or not?"  
  
"She and the cook are out for the moment." The girl seemed truly afraid.  
  
"We'll wait." I gave her a smile.  
  
Mandy and I were asked to visit the baker after dinner. He was ill, and the town healer was not here. Mandy would give the man her healing soup with the unicorn hairs, and most likely some tonic. It was after dark when we returned to the Inn, both about ready to fall asleep on our feet.  
  
When we returned to the inn, all the lights were off. It was expected. When they were finished cleaning up, the two went to bed. After all, we got up before dawn every morning.  
  
I bid Mandy goodnight and walked to my room. I could not see a thing, but knew where everything was, so I had no problem. I threw myself on my bed, and landed on something... hard. Something human.  
  
A candle was lit from somewhere behind me. Looking up, I blanched upon seeing who was sitting on my bed.  
  
"Hello, Ella." Char said with a smile.

* * *

Another extremely short chapter, I know. Hopefully, the next ones will be much longer. Ah, well. 


	7. Questions

Chapter Seven:

* * *

I laughed lightly as Ella jumped. It was almost funny, the expression on her face. Almost, however. This situation was anything but funny.  
  
She regained her composure and curtsied. "Your highnesses." Char frowned at her. I knew he hated it when people called him that. Especially people he cared about.  
  
"Cecilia, wait below." He told me with a curt nod. I sighed, having looked forward to this moment. I wanted to know what was the matter. Ah, well. Maybe one of them would tell me later. One of them had better, after all I'd done.  
  
I exited the room. But there was no way I wasn't going to go down stairs. I was young, not stupid. I knew that you would be able to hear everything that was said. After all, Inns usually had thin walls. I pressed an ear against the door.  
  
"What's the matter, Ella?" I heard my brother ask.  
  
Ella's POV  
  
"Nothing," I mumbled in reply, sitting down on the bed. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him. I didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Yes, there is something the matter. Now tell me what it is." He had his arms crossed and was watching me, a stern expression on his face.  
  
I tried to put it off. After several moments, however, the symptoms began to start. _Oh, very well._ I thought before beginning. "I'm cursed."  
  
Char's POV  
  
Cursed? I didn't understand. Did this mean that she might actually love me in return?  
  
"Continue." I ordered.  
  
"When I was born, the fairy Lucinda gave me the 'gift' of obedience. Anything anyone tells me to do, I must do." Her tone was laced with bitterness that I could easily understand. Who wouldn't have been bitter, in her position?  
  
"Huh?" I asked, not understanding what she was telling me.  
  
"If someone orders me to do something, I must do it, whether I want to or not." She said, almost defiantly.  
  
"Oh." I felt awful, having just ordered her to tell me something. I was still half-glad I had. Otherwise I would not have known, for she had most likely not wanted to tell me. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I questioned, voice dangerously low.  
  
Her hands twisted around her apron as she mumbled, "I couldn't."  
  
"What was stopping you?" I took a step towards her.  
  
"My mother told me not to. She said if other people knew, no good would come of it. And she was right," Was the quiet reply.  
  
"Oh." My voice was just as low as hers.  
  
I continued to take small steps towards her. Finally, I was close enough to take her hands in mine.  
  
She jumped at the contact, having not noticed that I was so close.  
  
Her hands where rough with calluses from working, and extremely cold. I rubbed them with my own to get the warmth back into them.  
  
They where already warm, but I continued to rub them. It was a reason to touch her.  
  
"Why did you lie to me about marrying?" I asked suddenly. It was a question that had often been on my mind in the last few months.  
  
"You still don't get it!" She was suddenly sobbing. I drew her against myself, hoping to stop the tears, trying to offer what little comfort I could. I hated to see her sad.  
  
"Get what?" I was rather bewildered by the comment.  
  
"I can't marry you! Someone can order me to hurt you, even kill you, and I would have to do it!"  
  
"I don't care!" I burst out. "I love you, Ella!" My voice grew quieter as I told her, "I want you to be my wife."

* * *

Daffodil-I know, I am awful about short chapters. Sorry.  
  
Kittykatekat-thanks. I tried to hurry, but I had to send it to my beta (that didn't take long) then I was grounded, then I was busy with other things, and then a few days ago, it wouldn't let me post. And I'm only allowed on the net an hour a day, which really sucks. Sorry!!  
  
Emma-Thanks. I apologize for taking so long. I do the same thing. Im glad I managed to keep your attention.  
  
Barnesisnoble-thanks. I'll try. btw, I love your s/n!!!  
  
Fyliwion-glad you like it. I absolutely loved the end myself, and I usually don't. It was just so much fun. I had things to separate the change in POV's, but it didn't go through. Glad you figured it out.  
  
Queen-of-sapphires- Glad you liked it. It was the only way I could think of to have him find her. And this way, she didn't know. haha(evil laugh)haha I know, Im evil, and its sooo much fun. It would probably work better if you did threaten me! Then I would get it posted! Lol.  
  
Mage Light- Thanks. That movie was bloody awful and didn't follow the book at all, but the book has its fans, and no one (I hope) would judge the book based on their opinions on the movie, for they are two totally different things. One sucks, and the other is extremely good. Glad you liked!!!  
  
Tayk- glad that you're better. I updated. It just took me a little while.  
  
Enelya Tinuviel- Wasn't it a good cliffie? _smiles innocently_ Do you mind if I ask where you got your s/n from? It's very original, and really pretty.  
  
Lilliana-Rose-glad you liked. I believe it is almost over. I might make a sequel, however. A beta is like an editor. She reads over your writing and checks for mistakes. Also, if something doesn't fit with the book, she will tell you. I am bloody awful with titles, and still haven't decided on one. I will keep it in mind! Thanks!  
  
Shinigami-Sama1-Im evil! Yay! It was cruel, wasn't it? So much fun, too. Well, glad you liked. I will try to add details.  
  
Emicablu-I tried! I really did!  
  
EllaFreak-Thanks. You will, of course, be the first to read the next chapter.  
  
Killerscissors- thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it. I will keep the title in mind. I have had so many suggestions, and I still can't decide! Pathetic, isn't it? Thanks for the idea.  
  
Maestra-the evil author can do as she pleases. I always wanted to say that. Lol. Sorry, just too good an opportunity to pass up. I know, it isn't right. But it is fun.  
  
Ruby- sorry for the confusion. I had actually put separaters, but for some reason, they don't upload. Glad you liked. I think that was my favorite chappy. I wanted her to be able to tell, but I didn't want her to have to tell. Unfortunately, I was not more creative than that. I really really tried to update soon.  
  
Tamaran Girl-glad you liked. It was really fun. Youre right, that is what she would have said! Lol. That's funny.  
  
GaladInzel-thanks. Glad you liked. 


	8. A postponed arguement and a story from K...

_**Chapter 8: A post-poned argument and a story by King Jerrold**_

_**Ella's POV**_

"Why?" I was confused. I knew I was avoiding his last statement but he would get hurt if he were married to me.

"Why what?" Char asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Why do you still want to marry me?" You could die! I could be Kyrria's downfall! Anyone could order me to do anything!" I was yelling. I couldn't handle the pressure anymore, he didn't get it, he just didn't understand. I chocked down my sobs. I would make him understand.

"Char! Anyone could--" I stopped in mid sentence. The door opened and there stood Char's sister Cecilia who must have been listening to the conversation, and Areida.

"Cecilia", Char said with an air of patience. "What do you think you're doing? I told you to wait below, this doesn't concern you."

I saw Cecilia scowl at him. She was about to retort back when Areida beat her to it.

"Your highnesses," Areida said looking at Char and his sister, "please.... you found Ella and I apologize that you had to wait quite a while for her but Ella really should get some rest, she's ill.

I knew I could depend on Areida! She proved to be a true friend at three different times. At finishing school, when she and her family let Mandy and I stay at their inn, and now she would save me from dealing with Char. For now at least. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I needed to think things through and gather my thoughts together. I wasn't ready to face Char, I was too upset and tired. I couldn't make him understand that he couldn't marry me. Not yet anyway. I needed to think of what I was going to tell him, how much I wanted to.

"She's ill?" Char asked disbelievingly. He folded his arms and had a stern expression on his face as he walked over to Areida.

He paused a moment then said, "Whats wrong with Ella?"

"Well actually that's why she was out. Highness, Ella has a common cold and I think she needs her rest. She went out with the cook only to get fresh air." Areida looked confidently yet pleadingly at Char.

"Ella..." Char started and looked into my still tear shining eyes before speaking again. "Ella, whether you're truly sick or not I'll leave you for tonight... Just think about what I said." He paused again and then said, "and to answer your question... I want you to be my bride because I love you." He smiled at me and then turned to his sister. "Come Cecilia."

He walked out of the room. Cecilia glanced at Areida and I before following him out. As she passed Areida, she stopped and asked, "do you have rooms available for my brother and I?"

Areida turned to me questioningly. I nodded my consent. Areida couldn't just tell the princess that she wasn't welcome!

She took a step forward and swept a graceful curtsey before saying, "of course your highness."

"Thank you. I will inform my brother that we have rooms to stay in for the time being." She wasn't looking directly at Areida when she said this but at me. "I believe he went downstairs, I will go get him. When we come back it would be kind of you to show us our rooms."

"Of course," Areida said blankly. Cecilia smiled and left. Areida and I were now alone.

"Ella, I want to know what's been going on."

_**Cecilia's POV**_

As I was about to follow Char out of Ella's room I caught Ella's eye and I realized Char completely forgot to ask for rooms for us to stay in!

I decided to ask the serving girl whether there were any rooms available for Char and I. She turned to Ella as if confused about whether to answer me or not. Ella nodded her head to the girl and the girl curtseyed to me and said, "of course your highness."

I wanted everything to work out with Char and Ella. I caught Ella's eye again and said, "thank you, I will inform my brother that we have rooms to stay in for the time being."

I let the girl know that I would first find Char and tell him that we each had a room and then when we came back it was for her to show us where we would be staying. She agreed and I smiled one last time at Ella before leaving to get Char.

As I strolled down the hall and staircase I thought about what now haunted my thoughts.

"_When I was born, the fairy Lucinda gave me the 'gift' of obedience. Anything anyone tells me to do, I must do."_

I overheard Ella telling this to Char when I was listening behind the door.

This was definitely a reasonable answer for why she didn't want Char to find her and for why she had hurt him with saying that she eloped. However.... It was nonetheless horrifying. Char needed to realize the seriousness of him having a queen that could be told do absolutely anything and obeying it.

I had heard of the fairy Lucinda before. On his birthday, years ago, Father once told me a story about her.

_**Flashback**_

_I was in the castle library reading a fairy tale about a Gnome who was lost when my father, King Jerrold walked in. I was so engrossed in the story that I didn't realize it when he sat next to me._

_"Hello Cecilia," he greeted_

_I jumped. "Father, you startled me! Happy birthday!"_

_"Thank you my dear, today was a very...interesting day. Be ready to be amused." I grinned. I loved him telling me stories._

_"Well, your mother and I were in a meeting this morning with some of my best knights. We were discussing the situation with the recent ogre killings in Jenn when out of no where a young woman with dark hair pops right in front of our table with a small one-person cake in her hands that said 'happy birthday King Jerrold.' She introduced herself as the fairy Lucinda._

_I thanked her for the cake and had one of the servants bring it to the kitchens. I had heard of her and I didn't know what magic she might have put in to the cake. I didn't believe I did anything to offend her but she went ballistic._

_She started crying and saying that I was an ungrateful king and that no one appreciated her gifts anymore._

_Your mother and I tried to console her by telling her that I would eat the cake later but it did no good._

_She told me that I didn't deserve the 'gift' that she added in to the cake for extra flavor. She said extra flavor with a big smirk on her face._

_I asked her what the gift was and she told me it was the 'wonderful' gift of listening. She told me it would make me a better king. That whenever someone spoke either directly or indirectly to me I would 'have' to listen. _

_If chancellor Thomas was making one of his speeches my mind wouldn't be free to wander! Believe me Cecilia, I was very lucky that she added her magic into a cake instead of just bestowing the gift upon me without me having to eat anything. When the fairy disappeared I was more then happy to send a servant to the kitchens to destroy that cake._

_Then the knights, your mother, and I all laughed about how that gift would have affected me. One day I hope that fairy learns her lesson."_

_"Father, I'm glad you didn't eat the cake," I said when the short tale was over._

_I didn't think Lucinda's attempted gift was funny. If father had eaten that cake he would have had to listen to everything and anything speaking to him. He already listened to people speaking to him, he didn't need a so called gift to make his mind a slave from ever wandering freely again._

_"Father, your real gift from Lucinda is to be grateful that your mind can still sometimes wander when chancellor Thomas is speaking," I said while starting to smile."_

_My father just laughed._

_**End of story flashback**_

So when I neared a down cast looking Char sitting on a wooden chair by the entrance of the inn I had four thoughts in mind. I had to tell him that the girl would be showing us our rooms, that was my first thought. My second thought was that Ella had to be rescued from that dreadful curse that Lucinda the ridiculous gave her. The third thought that I had was how could Char be upset with me for listening behind the door to his and Ella's conversation? After all I'd done! And my last thought,

"Where's the fairy book?" I voiced this thought out loud.

Okay, I have been very lazy lately and have had AWFUL writers block on this story, so my wonderful beta, who I am now beta to, (smiles) wrote this, and will most likely finish the story for me. However, I added a few sentences and words and corrected several things. Of course, she gets all credit for it. Okay, I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story, and have been patiently, or not so patiently, waiting for me to update! Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

and i would write an acknowledgement to you, but i have to hurry..not an excuse, i know. sorry


	9. Heartbreaking Times

**Chapter 9: Heart breaking times**

**Char's POV**

"Fairy book... what?" I said dazedly as my sister walked over to me. She had just interrupted several of my upsetting thoughts.

_I had finally found Ella! I was finally going to get answers from her. _That was what I had been thinking since Cecilia had first shown me the picture.

And then I had. And I didn't like what I had heard.

She was cursed with obedience. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it, explaining why she hadn't told me before. However, I should have been able to figure it out! It all added up.

I couldn't explain what kind of horrible lurching feeling I had when I heard her say those dreaded words about her curse. Who knows what kind of orders I had given her with out realizing it? My head throbbed at the thought of it.

Why couldn't she marry me though? She said it was because she didn't want anyone to harm me because of her obeying their demands, but still, why did she have to make things so difficult?

She was protecting me. I loved her for that. She was so kind, putting everyone else before herself. But I didn't want her to...

I just wanted to be with her, she was one of a kind.

"Char!"

"Cecilia, what is the matter?" I said once again taken aback.

"Char, where is the fairy book? I just remembered we had such a prized possession, And I believe, dear brother, that you had it last!" She sounded so angry and worried, a thing that wasn't like her at all.

"Cecilia you just love to tease me." I rolled my eyes. How could she be mentioning that fairy book when I was so miserable and had my own troubles to deal with? It was her responsibility to hold on to it anyway, I did give it to her after all.

"Cecilia, you know that I do not have that fairy book, you know that I gave it to you and it is your responsibility to hold on to it." I made sure I said this slowly and patiently.

"Charmont, don't you dare treat me like I am a child! First you say that I can't listen to your conversation with Ella because it didn't 'concern me' and now I'm all of a sudden in charge of a book that belonged to not just me but to both of us and helped you find your one true love! Oh and by the way, in case you have forgotten, I realized _first_ that the fairy book would help us find Ella!" She ranted, face red with anger.

I took a step back. "Cecilia, calm yourself!" I ordered, completely shocked. She had never overreacted like this before, and I was extremely taken aback by her outburst. It wasn't in her nature to act like a spoiled brat for no reason, so I must have really upset her. I thought about what she had said.

"Cecilia, I am sorry." I realized I had been selfish. "I suppose I was taking advantage of you. You know that I love you and I truly appreciate you helping me find Ella. If it weren't for you, I would always wonder where Ella was and why she was running away from me. I would wonder each day why she deceived me, and why she had lied to me, telling me she was married. I would love her, yet think her a wretched minx at the same time....." I stopped, realizing that my list of 'how I would think of Ella' could go on forever.

Cecilia put a hand on my shoulder, again surprising me. Her eyes were shining brightly with tears. She sat down on a chair next to mine and hugged me, burying her head in my shoulder and crying.

We stayed in this position for several moments before Cecilia said through tears, "you have it so hard."

I just patted her on the back. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't help but agree with her.

A few seconds longer and Cecilia regained herself enough to inform me that we had to go back to Ella's room so her friend could show us where our rooms would be located.

Rooms... that meant that Cecilia and I could stay at the inn as long as we needed to.

As long as it took to convince Ella that she would make the most beautiful magnificent queen! Whether I got hurt because of her or not.

**Ella's POV**

For about the past couple of minutes Areida and I just sat on my bed in silence. I don't think she knew what to say, and I was all spoken out from answering her questions.

"Ella," Areida said all of a sudden. "Ella, I never knew... I feel terrible..... I'm so sorry."

How could I possibly respond to that? Sure she was sorry, I thought bitterly, but what good would that do for me? I was still cursed with obedience whether she was sorry or not.

"Well, I suppose now you know. There isn't anything I could do about it and if I were to marry him, we're both cursed." I took a breath. Areida watched me, sadness filling her eyes. "Areida, don't look at me like that. It only reminds me of how horrible the curse really is and there is absolutely nothing we could do about it." I paused once more before saying dreamily, "Mandy once told me there would be a way to break the curse besides Lucinda removing it but she has no idea what that way is." I shook myself, trying to clear my head. "I'm stuck like this. Or, at least until I find a way to end it."

I was sick of this. Why me? Why did I have to be the one cursed? It could have been anyone. It could have been Hattie! Why me and not her? Yeah, I may not have been perfect, but compared to her I was!

I was not going to hold back my tears this time. I felt them fight there way through. I swiped them away, angry, but before I knew it I was uncontrollably sobbing. Areida pulled me to herself, crying along with me.

We must have been quite the spectacle, Areida and I. Both hugging and sobbing on the tiny bed, mumbling nonsense through all of our tears.

"Char was the first person besides Mandy to comfort me since mother died."

"He wanted me to still love him while making sure I knew all of his faults! I will miss him! I just can't handle this wretched pressure anymore!"

"Why is it that I must be unlucky, why!?"

"Now we'll never be together! I'll never be rid of this dreaded curse!"

All I could think of was what I had lost. Him.

"Ella," Areida said. I was too carried away and depressed to pay her any mind. Apparently she wasn't crying anymore.

"I'll never be able to hear his voice, or see him!"

"Ella," Areida tried again.

"I'll live in misery for the rest of my pathetic cursed life!"

"Ella!!!" I was snapped back into reality. I looked up at Areida still sobbing but no longer rambling on and on about my horrible life. I felt rather bad, bothering her with all my problems. But I soon forgot that when she once more started to talk.

"Ella, I think I have an idea. I don't know if it will work or if you tried it before but maybe... no, it seems too far-fetched. We could try it though, it is worth a try!" Areida said excitedly.

"What's the plan?!" I was all of a sudden overjoyed, could there still be hope for me perhaps? The tears stopped, leaving only dirty traces on my face.

The only problem was, I was not the one who said 'what's the plan.'

Char and Cecilia were in the doorway. It was Cecilia who had asked.

"Lass, if you don't mind showing us our rooms now," Char said to Areida, pretending his sister had not spoken.

"Areida, what's your idea?" I asked before Areida answered Char. I couldn't wait for her to tell me! Apparently Cecilia was also quite interested. However, she didn't ask anything past her first question.

If Cecilia had heard Areida telling me about her idea I wonder what other things she had heard. How long were Char and Cecilia standing in that doorway?

"Of course I'll show you your rooms now, your highnesses." Areida said sweeping them a graceful curtsey. She quickly turned her head towards me, I noticed that her eyes were still a bit wet with tears and she had a sorrowful expression on her face. She mouthed the words, "I'll tell you later."

I understood. Though we were best friends, she couldn't make guests wait.

She would have to tell me her plan later.

**Mandy's POV**

"Lucinda, I don't know what to do with you!" I commented, exasperated. It did me no good, for she had already disappeared.

She tells me she's going to stop doing big magic and then she does this. I just don't _believe_ her! I can't believe what she did to what I could normally call a nice day!

As glad as I am at the return of Ella's fairy book, this is inexcusable!

* * *

Okay, this was once more written by EllaFreak, with me just beta-ing. Yes, I'm lazy. Besides, she has wonderful new ideas. All I have is awful writers block. Ugh. Anyway, we have a new story under our joint account, EnchantedGurls. It's a Cinderella-type story called Ella of the Ashes. Its in the fairy tales section. So go check it out!!!

BTW, I'm sorry for taking so long to add this. Ive had it for almost two months I think, but never got to posting it. Very sorry. And now I'm not even answering reviews! I feel so awful!!! If you want to give me awful reviews, direct them to me, not EllaFreak, because this is all my fault. In fact, I give you my permission to send rude emails to me. I feel so awful about making you guys wait so long for this chapter! I hate slow updaters...especially if they don't have an excuse!!!


End file.
